Matching a job seeker with a list of relevant job openings that the job seeker may be interested in pursuing is challenging for a number of reasons. One key challenge is that resumes and job profiles can be presented by different people in very different formats and styles. The terminology used in resumes and job profiles to describe a particular feature or characteristic can also be very different. The above challenges are further compounded by the volume of potential job profiles available for matching with the job seeker. As a result, poorly matched results may be obtained.